


Soaring

by kingsandqueens



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Ficlet, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Reflection, good feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsandqueens/pseuds/kingsandqueens
Summary: Post episode 106Beau reflects on the events of the day, and one moment in particular that took her breath away.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Soaring

**Author's Note:**

> Just some end of day thoughts from our favorite monk about the barbarian she can't get out of her head.

Beau stares at her hands as the Mighty Nein start preparing to rest for the night. While mostly healed, there is still a faint amount of scarring left over from the day’s battle. She thinks back to the scalding hot water and the fight against Vokodo, being banished to the astral plane all alone, and then the ensuing rush to grab the scattered treasure before escaping back to the surface. 

Beau takes off her coat as she prepares to sleep, and thinks about the rush of being jettisoned up and off the top of the waterfall, and that short moment of weightlessness before gracefully falling back to solid ground.

As Beau lays her head down, she thinks about another type of weightlessness. The feel of strong arms around her and breathtaking white gold-tinted wings lifting her up into the sky. She remembers Yasha’s face, beautiful and pale in the sun, her mismatched greenish-blue and violet eyes glinting with excitement and pure wonder as she lifted them both into the sky and carried them through the air, totally free.

She turns towards Yasha, who is next to her, laying on her side facing away from Beau. She looks relaxed, and Beau wonders how long it’s been since her friend has felt that free. Beau smiles at the thought of seeing Yasha’s eyes filled with that much light again.

As she drifts off to sleep, the fight with Vokodo no longer enters her mind. All she can think about is soaring through the sky with the wind in her hair, the ground far below, and strong but gentle hands holding her close.

**Author's Note:**

> When you stan so hard you feel compelled to fic it.  
> I haven't written anything in awhile, but these two have me all up in my feelings again so... here we are.


End file.
